


The Ronin Samurai

by JadeNova7w7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Edo Period, I'll add more when I finally know how to write a decent story-, Other, got inspired by a lot of samurai anime...mainly Gintama, its Hiatus time, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNova7w7/pseuds/JadeNova7w7
Summary: the story takes place in the land of samurai...The Edo period. Join our lovely red haired ronin protagonist and his fellow companions on a journey of...hope you'll enjoy...My writing and grammar sucks so-
Relationships: Takiyo Yūdai & Megenta haired kid





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : THIS IS A PROJECT I'M DOING TO ARCHIVE STORIES FROM MY AMINO SO THIS WORK DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. THIS BOOK CAN BE FOUND ON WATTPAD ( https://my.w.tt/2WNf2e9G47 ) OR ON AMINO ( https://aminoapps.com/c/randomchaosofrandomness/page/item/the-ronin-samurai-deg/G2Jd_NDTVI0d4wa8wbK77RPGXZ7bv1rZDZ )

_The skies of Edo was becoming dark, rain slowly poured down towards the land of Samurai. Towns began to lighten up with lanterns. It was a beautiful sight_

_A young man whose maroon colored hair was covered with a priest straw hat walked through the streets of Edo. The man's appearance stood out from the town folks. He has a long pony tail, two sheathed swords on his wrist and he was wearing a black grayish kimono._

_Splashing noises can be heard as the man stepped on puddles of water. The lively peaceful street was suddenly interrupted by a woman's scream. People around began to look confused, worried and concerned. Of course, anyone would be like that if they suddenly heard a scream_

_The man stopped his little walk, glancing behind towards where the scream can be heard. A scene was being played. A man was threatening an innocent woman._

_" Ah, it's one of those people "_

_The maroon haired man muttered as he walked towards the two, knocking out the other who was threatening the woman with the back of one of his swords. The woman gasped in surprise, thanking the young man as she ran away. He can only sigh at the pitiful sight. Tipping his straw hat, he looked at the dark cloudy sky_

**_" what an ungrateful world this is "_ **

_~To be continued ♡_


	2. chapter 1

_Takiyo Yūdai, that is the man's name. A samurai without a master, in other words he is a Ronin. A Ronin that was wondering around Edo to purify his past sins._

_The maroon haired samurai was resting below a giant tree. The rain from earlier finally stopped, water droplets came down from the leaves of the tree with a tone._

_\-- drip drop --_

_Yūdai took off the straw hat, placing it on the green grassy ground. Wind brushed through his hair, golden eyes shined at the sight in front of him. The forest feels like home to him_

_" home huh... "_

_The samurai laid down as he closed both of his eyes to sleep_

_.•°•._

_From a different perspective, not far from where the Ronin slept, There was a small village. A boy no older than the age of 10 was swiftly running away from a group of adults._

_The boy has magenta short coloured hair and fiery fearful orange eyes that were full of determination._

_" come back here brat! Is that how you treat your guardians?! "_

_One of the adults said, anger was written all over his face. The boy turned around and stuck out his tongue, not slowing down the speed of his running. The magenta boy was rather cute while doing so_

_" there ain't no way in hell that I would be ya damned slave "_

_The boy spatted, giving the other adults a middle finger. My, what an aggressive boy_

_The boy was taking something out from his sleeve, surprisingly, it was a huge amount of money. Smirking, the boy waved goodbye at the adults as he disappeared into the forest_

_Who seemed to be the leader of the little group, twitched his eye. You can tell that the man was really mad at the young 8 year old boy_

_" catch that useless brat right now! "_

_With just one order from their leader, the other men quickly scattered into the forest in hope to find the magenta boy._

_~ To be continued ♡_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha short ass chapter, I swear I'll write a longer one next time hopefully-


	3. chapter 2

_The melody that the birds were singing was harmonious. Deers passing through tree to tree with ease as the wind gushed through the tall grass_

_The magenta haired boy continued his running until he was deep enough into the big forest. He collapsed onto the ground while breathing heavily. Running around all day sure does tire the boy_

_Laughing, he jumped back onto his feat, losing a little balance as he did so. The boy brushed off the dust from his kimono, money still in hand._

_" Man, those guys were priceless!! "_

_Giggled the youngster. Before he could even take a step, one of the adult men from before yanked the boy by the back of his kimono. He slowly turned his head towards the man, sweating, he gave the other his infamous grin_

_" uhm...hi? "_

_" you're in big trouble brat, the boss is going to kill you at this point "_

_The other said, returning his own grin to the little magenta boy. The young boy muttered an ' uh-oh ' before screaming for help, hoping for someone to help the poor fellow._

_Well luckily for the boy, a certain Ronin woke up from his slumber thanks to his loud screaming_

_.•°•._

_Pure golden eyes slowly opened from their short rest. Screams echoed throughout the forest. Yūdai made a grunt as the Ronin stood up, taking the straw hat and placed it on top of his maroon hair_

_" can't I have a peaceful rest for one day"_

_The samurai muttered_

_.•°•._

_The young boy continued to scream as the man began to forcefully shut him quiet. With an accidental kick on the man's stomach, the unnamed boy quickly wiggled out from the other's grasp. The man didn't have the time to react, his stomach was in pain because of the kick_

_Without hesitation, the boy ran into the deeper parts of the forest. It was probably the worst and best act that he had ever made, little did the boy know, he will meet a certain someone and help him in his journey_

_" crap, now I'm sure I'm going to- ack--! "_

_~ To be continued ♡_


	4. chapter 3

_Screams of terror, that was what the red haired ronin heard. He doesn't like it. He hated it, make it stop damnit. Those screams reminded Yūdai of-_

_Waking up from his slumber, the samurai glared at the source of the screaming. Whoever disturbed his rest better have a good reason. It wasn't every day to find a peaceful place to sleep at, not in this day of era at least_

_.•°•._

_The young boy bumped into a tall figure, yelping as he did so. He might be a brat but the boy does know manners. So as any well behaved human, the boy proceeded to bow and apologize._

_Not looking at who he had bumped into, he began to apologize. A bad sign and a huge mistake._

_" Well look at what we have here, I didn't even need to find you, brat "_

_The tall figure said with a venomous tone at the back of his sentence. Ah, of course it was the big mini boss_

_There was only one thing in the boy's head, DANGER!! The mangenta haired boy tried to swiftly dash away from the man but failed miserably once he gripped his fingers onto the boy's arm_

_Growling as a dog, the boy began to thrash around once again, trying to free himself from the other's grip_

_" le'go off me ya stinky assholi'face! I swear to the goddess of death that I'll murder ya!! "_

_Such a creative threat came out from the younger's mouth. The man can only snort at the threat. Kids these days are really lively are they not_

_With a fierce cry, the boy threw a punch with his free hand but was simply caught by the other without a sweat. Struggling to get out, the boy spat at the other's face which leaded to the path of him getting knocked down by the older man_

_Wiping of the saliva on his face, he gave the kid a rather sadistic smirk_

_" You really are an idiot huh, brat. Do you really want die? "_

_" eh, ya really are stupid, old geezer. No one wants 'ta die, this is how we idiots survive "_

_With that one reply, the kid bit the man's arm. Sadly, it wasn't strong enough to make the man loosen his grip on him but it did leave some blood and bite marks on the gripper's arm_

_The man threw him into a nearby tree, it H U R T S. His back hurts like hell. Struggling to lift his head up in order to look at the other, he gave him a smirk of his own. Karma really is a bitch huh_

_He couldn't hear what the idiotic man leader said, all that he can think of was the fact that he was going to die right here. Heh..._

_Life was hellish while it lasted-_

_He tried to stand up but he couldn't move a muscle, damn weak kid's body. He mentally cursed, waiting for the man to finally end his life. The magenta haired boy shut his ember eyes_

_He waited_

_And waited_

_Eh...wha-_

_**To be continued ~** _


End file.
